Escaflowne:Return of the Girl from the Mystic Moon
by CenYa
Summary: A continuation of the series. Another war is brewing on Gaea, and once again Hitomi, the girl from the Mystic Moon, is summoned back to Gaea.. V/H


Escaflowne: Return of the Girl from the Mystic Moon 

Prologue

Granted Wishes

" And leaving the King with a last farewell,

The girl returned to her home,

Back to the Mystic Moon

In a column of heavenly light...

The End.."

" Wait!" The blue eyed storyteller looked down to see a child, looking up at her, her lavender eyes full of curiousity. " But that's not right! If she loved the King, why did she go away?" Blue eyes smiled in amusement at the question. " Tell me, Lararesu. If you stayed away from your mama and papa for more than.. let's say, a month, wouldn't you miss them? Wouldn't you want to go back home?"

Lavender eyes blinked, trying to think. After a second, the tiny head nodded furiously in response. A boy, leaning on his elbow just snorted. " Stories don't always end happily ever after, Lararesu."

The little girl, named Lararesu, looked furiously at the boy and retorted back.

" They do too!"

" Do Not!"

" Do Too!"

" Do Not!"

" Do Too!"

" Then what about this story? It didn't end happily ever after!"

" That's because the story isn't over yet!"

" It is the end!"

" No it's not!"

" Yes it is!"

" Is not!"

" Is too!"...

The storyteller smiled and pushed her longer pink bang right behind her ears and looked around her, taking in the fresh scent of the long stretch of field they were in, right underneath the biggest tree in all of the city. Opening her eyes, she saw below the fields, the rebuilt city of Fanelia and smiled at the peace that surrounded it. The memories all began to play over in her head when..

" Merle?" Jolting out of her thoughts, the storyteller turned to the voice that called her name. " Yes, Joase?" "What happened to the King?" The arguments and all other whisperings of the children quieted down to hear the what the response would be.

" Well.." The storyteller eyes got soft as she turned her eyes toward the castle..

Coming out unto the balcony, a boy in his age of twenty leaned against the railing and gazed at the mystical blue orb up in the sky. The midday sun glinted against the smooth surface of a pink pendent that hung from his neck. Grasping the treasured accessory, the boy closed his burgundy red eyes as a smile lit his face. 

A knock sounded through the door back in the room. Taking another fresh glance of the moon, the boy went back and opened the doors.

A handsome man with long blonde hair, wearing the uniform of blue that marked him as one of the knights of Cali of Astoria smirked as his cerulean blue eyes met burgundy red. "Impressive work you've done on Fanelia, Your Highness."

The boy's dark expression lightened once again at the familiar prescence and smirked back. "It's just still Van. No title."

The knight walked into the room and sat himself on a chair. Van, the boy king, followed and sat himself down on the chair opposite. "It's been a long time since I last saw you.. Four years.. Am I right? Allen?" 

Allen nodded. " I heard that King Aston had just deceased last year and Millerna is now reigning over as Queen of Astoria. How's she handling it?" " She's handling it pretty well. Since there's no prince and no other elligible daughter, and also since she doesn't have a husband, she's the only candidate as the ruler. So far, I think she's doing a very decent job.."

Van nodded. " So what brings you here all of a sudden?" Allen took on a serious pose. "Van.. I'm here on an urgent message from Astoria. All the smaller countries are conflicted with each other and our spies informs me of some suspicious activity that just might lead the conflicts to grow bigger and bigger.. Van, it might be just that there's a strong possibilities that the Great War will start all over again."

Van's brows furrowed. He just finished rebuilding his country and now another possibility of war would break it again?! " Haven't people learned anything from the past? How could another.." Van took a breath and sank back into his chair, fingering the pendent nervously around his neck. 

Allen noticing the familiar pendent, looked at Van. " So how is she?" Van looked up, not expecting the question. " Well.. we haven't been connected for almost a year now.. I just can't seem to connect to her anymore..." Allen nodded and stood up. Right before he headed out the door, he gave Van a reassuring smile. " We'll talk later about politics at dinner. Right now, just rest. Don't stress yourself too much."

A low thud closed the door and Van sat in his chair, fingering the pendent again. Looking out his window. Looking up at the planet which she belonged to..

" Thank you so much for the wedding present. Amano and I.. We have been thinking a lot and we decided it was for the best. We're going to America right after our honeymoon. There will be a lot of opportunities and I guess our unborn child will live happier there than here where I won't be able to get a decent job because I didn't go to college. I envy you. Not only are you a great runner but you're really smart as well. Wish some of your intelligence rubbed off of you to me when we used to hang out.. I hope your goal career comes true and I hope you succeed in life! Before I end this letter, I want to thank you for what you did five years ago.. 

Letting go of Amano for me must have been very hard. I'm sorry and thankful at the same time.. And thank you for understanding. If it weren't for you, I never would have found anyone as perfect as Amano. I'll miss you very much. Hope we'll see each other sometimes. Again thank you, Hitomi, my one very true best friend.

Lots of love,

Yukari"

Each syallble rang perfectly out of her lips as she had read it more than at least twenty times. Well, at least she's happy.. Yukari.. I really miss you.. A sigh escaped her as she closed her eyes and shaded her emerald eyes with her wrist.

Yukari and her have lost contact for over one year already. While Yukari was probably living a happy life in America with Amano, she herself was stuck in a country that was at the total opposite on the world in a college where she still was unsure of where she wanted to head toward.

BANG! BANG!(A/N: - - ;; what kind of a bell rings like this?)

The bell to next class, she thought. Pulling herself off the ground, and picking up her bag, she began to head toward her next class.

As soon as she entered the door, every pair of eyes looked at her queitly. The teacher coughed and announced. "You're late again, Miss Kanzaki."

Bowing, Hitomi Kanzaki apologized. "I'm sorry, Professor. Kurashiba."

The teacher nodded and let her go. 

Without another word, Hitomi found a empty seat in the far back and sat down and opened her notebook. As soon as she did, her eyes widened. His feather.. She blinked and the imagery disappeared. Her green eyes saddened as she smiled. " Van.."

" Lord Van..."

Van jumped and turned to see none other than Merle. " Oh.. it's you, Merle." He had been too into his thoughts to notice Merle had come in.

" You miss her, Lord Van." Van just continued looking out unto the sky. Merle smiled. " Please Lord Van, keep true to yourself. Don't hold yourself back." 

Merle with a last glance at her former crush, silently walked out the door, leaving Van in the silence of his study.

" Faneila's rebuilt. It's really great.. I.. I just wish.. you were here to see it.. I wish you were here, Hitomi."

" Hi Hitomi!" Hitomi turned to see some girls that lived in her dorm building. She just smiled and waved back and continued toward the track field. The group of girls just went back to what they were doing.

Finally getting to the field, she dropped her bag and got into a start position for a run. " Start!" She whispered under her breath before she put all the energy into her legs.

Right before the classes had all ended, the teachers had demanded that she made her decision in which major she was going to take and present it to them tomorrow. But what decision could she make if she didn't even know what she even wanted with her life?

She began to run faster, trying to leave all the problems behind. She ran one lap.Just keep running.. 

Green eyes widened as a picture flashed across her mind. She dropped to the ground as a bitter smile crossed her lips. With his dark locks and gentle red eyes.. She knew what she wanted. She always had knew what she wanted with her life..

Kneeling, Hitomi looked at the ground, the duffle bag right next to her.

"I.. wish.. I wish to see Van again."

The two wishes connected and in a flash, Hitomi was enclosed in a column of light. 

Van's eyes widened as the dead pendent around his neck suddenly began to come alive and glow softly, doing its job of granting wishes that were wished upon very hardly.

Without another hesitation, Van rushed out of the castle to be met by none other than the familiar bright column of light.

Hi~! This is the first time I'm ever writing a fanfiction ever! I just wrote originals~(check out cenya in fictionpress.net if you want to see my other stories~) ^^- To be honest, I really thought the ending of Escaflowne was just right and perfect. I mean, it sort of wrapped everything up, right? But then, like last week, I saw the whole series of Escaflowne all over again and I just was so bothered by the heartaching feeling of Hitomi's and Van's parting that I decided to write a fanfiction for it. I mean, I couldn't even sleep right for almost a week after I watched it again! 

So as a major Escaflowne fan and as a major Van/Hitomi fan, I finally decided to write this just so I could rest peacefully without those regretful feelings lingering inside me. I hope no one expects that much from me cause trust me, I'm not that good a writer. Also, I really suck at updating~ - - ;; And I'm not even sure as if I would be even continuing this after like two chapters of this story cause the series really ended it very well.. and I probably don't even portray the characters that well either, do I?- - ;; *hide behind curtains* don't hurt me. Just know that I'm a lazy writer~ and read it if you want~ Just warning you.. that's all.( like 60% chance I would not continue this. Don't worry, right now I'm very motivated^^-)

What you could expect in the future of this story if it does continue:

A character in the movie named Sora

Folken revived~! (for folken fans~^^-)

Dilandou~! =P

.... I can't think any more at this point~ - - ;; ^^;;

Thank you for your time..

CenYa

Disclaimer: Me don't own any of the characters of Escaflowne~!

(I heard you had to write something like this for fanfictions so heh~ ^^;; better safe than sorry~)


End file.
